The present invention relates in general to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for front suction on a vacuum cleaner.
The arrangements for front suction provided on vacuum cleaners are known in the art. These arrangements include a number of additional openings made in the housing or a plurality of so-called floor plates. The additional openings or plates serve for suction of dust at the front side of the vacuum cleaner when the latter is moved by a user in a forward direction.
These known arrangements however, have certain disadvantages. For example, the additional openings significantly increase a sliding force to be exerted by a user to move the vacuum cleaner inasmuch as these openings reduce a resting surface of the vacuum cleaner. Furthermore, the overall dust absorption is significantly reduced because these openings function as lateral air openings. Theoretically, such an arrangement increases a suction stream.